If you ever really cared about me, tell the truth Give it up
by PrincessAmara
Summary: A falling star grants one girl's wish. Loki, beaten and barely alive is saved by a girl who starts risking everything to keep him alive.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: After month's of writing, I'm finally posting. I tried to keep Loki's character as close to the original in Thor and the Avengers. I hope you enjoy. All titles are from Songs, because I honestly couldn't come up with any on my own. There are also some songs I was listening to while writing certain chapters which I will include in the Author's notes. _

_Warning: Slight foul language. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alex._

Chapter 1: Cold Light Above Us

A falling star could be seen for miles above the forested region. "Make a wish!" A young girl with dark brown hair pointed to her window with a grin on her face. "Okay." A boy around the same age responded closing his eyes obediently.

A moment later two pairs of matching brown eyes looked at each other in excitement. "What did you wish for?" The boy asked, glancing out into the night sky filled with stars. Bed time was an hour ago but both children were too excited to sleep.

The girl sprang to her feet. "I'm not telling you." With a giggle she turned to her bed. "Why not?" he whined. "Because, If i tell you than it won't come true." She responded firmly before turning off the ballerina night lamp and curling up in her bed.

Soft footsteps went to her bed and the dip in the mattress told her that her brother had followed her to the bed. "Please, Skadi?" She sighed and sat up. Unable to resist the nickname her grandfather had given her. With a grin she decided to even the score. "Fine, Magni." The frustrated tone caused her brother to shift.

She leaned close to the outline made by the moonlight streaming in from their window. "I wished that we could meet a god. Like the ones grandfather talks about." She sat back, knowing her brother wouldn't tell anyone her secret. The trust between them came from years of promises and secrets starting at birth.

"You remember that they're not like Fenrir. They're dangerous." A slight panic filled his voice. She knew the wolf cub she found and her grandfather helped her raise, was still wild and had to live in the forest. But she could pet him and he'd eat from her hand. In her eyes there weren't many dangers and the gods her grandfather told her stories about didn't seem more dangerous than a full grown wolf. "I think you're wrong." She said defiantly curling back up under her duvet with her back to her brother. "I hope you're right." She heard him whisper before footeps lead to his bed on the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is Chapter 2. This one is a bit longer. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. _

Chapter 2: No Light Will Touch Your Face Again

Dusk came early on October 20th 2012. "I hope you're right." Alex heard her brother's words echoing in her head as she lifted Odin's saddle onto it's perch. "All done?" She turned to see her grandfather standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, a smile wrinkling his face more. She couldn't remember how old he was since he had white hair and a silvery beard for as long as she could remember. "How old are you, grandfather?" She asked, curiously. "Nope, that's my little secret." He winked at her, uncrossing his arms. "It's almost dinnertime. Finish up and meet me inside." The sudden seriousness on his face made him seem older than the sixty something she guessed him to be. "Got it." She responded shaking out the thick horse blanket.

"I miss you, Magni." She whispered looking out the barn doors. A crescent moon shone in the sky, surrounded by billions of stars twinkling softly. A streak of light filled the empty space beside the crescent. "A shooting star?" Alex walked into the doorway and watched the light become bigger and bigger. "The Hell?" The streak of light fell behind the trees followed by a shattering earthquake and a cloud of dust. "It hit?" Alex heard the horses whinnying frantically from their stalls. "It hit!" Her confusion turned to excitement as she ran to the house.

"Grandfather! A shooting star fell in the forest!" She rushed in the front door and to the kitchen where her grandfather was leaning against the counter. "That's what the shaking was?" He asked, nervously looking out the window. "Yes, I'm going to ride out there." She spun on her heel, adrenaline rushing. "No!" The loud angry tone made her freeze. "No, its too dangerous. Stay here." Her grandfather used a calmer tone, pleading with her. "Grandfather, I can't just sit here. Damien would already be on that horse and you wouldn't say anything to stop him." She felt angry, loosing Damien had made her grandfather way too overprotective of her. "I know, but you're different. I can't loose you." the pain in his voice and eyes made her walk over to him and hug him tightly. "You will never loose me. Even if I leave, I will always come back." She whispered. "Go." He replied and smiled down at her. She nodded and quickly ran out to the stables. In minutes she had Odin, a great black arabian, tacked up and was on his back. "Quickly, Odin." She said, nudging him forward.

The crash site was easy to find, since it was still smoking. A crater formed, about 100 metres in width. Uprooting trees and spattering rocks the size of houses. Odin slowed as they reached the edge. "Wow." She said breathlessly. The damage was incredible and the silence rang out. Only hissing from the earth could be heard. The animals had abandoned their homes for safety.

She slid off of Odin, tying him loosely to a low hanging branch. "Stay here." She whispered, starting to feel nervous. Slowly she made her way down the steep slope of the crater. "Oh, no." She whispered when she realized what was at its centre. She ran the rest of the way, falling to her knees beside the man that seemed to be dead. "Please don't be dead." She said, reaching a shaking hand to his neck. A pulse pressed against her fingers and she saw his chest rise slowly. "He's alive." She said happily, quickly checking him over for injuries. There were a lot of cuts and scrapes, especially a large one to his head, but he seemed okay.

She looked up at the sky curiously as she pulled her cellphone out of her right boot. "Hey, grandfather. It wasn't a star. I'll be there soon. Could you get the first aid kit out? No, I'm fine. Yes, bye." She quickly hung up and tried to gently shake the man awake. "Come on, I don't want to carry you." A groan came from the man and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Alex said, smiling in relief. The man closed his eyes with a sigh, slipping back in unconsciousness. "Wait!" Alex called out, but sighed in frustration. "fine, don't move." She stood up and jogged back to Odin. "Come on boy, I need your help." She patted him before leading him to the crater.

A long low howl echoed throughout the forest. Alex froze halfway down the side of the crater. Odin snorted and thumped one hoof in nervousness. "Wolves." Alex muttered, the pack must have decided to investigate the crater too. Alex heaved the man none too gracefully on Odin's back and one foot in the saddle when the wolves arrived. A dozen on them bunched together on the far side. "We're dead." Alex said, very slowly sliding into the saddle, trying not to provoke the irritated wolves. Odin backed up with a snort and Alex wondered if they would get away since they couldn't simply outrun a pack of wolves.

A loud snarling came up from behind them. Odin whinnied in fear, but Alex quickly tried to calm him. A great grey wolf walked past them and faced the pack of wolves. Scars covered its left eye and a piece of its right ear was missing. "Fenrir." She said, letting out a small giggle of relief. He was the pup she had raised and the leader of the pack of wolves. Seeing her chance to escape she turned Odin and headed back to the ranch as quickly as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here is Chapter 3. There is no specific song for this chapter unfortunately. _

Chapter 3: Skin As White as Winter

"Father. Please...No!" Loki writhed in his sleep. His father's banishment echoing in his head along with Thor's laughter. "Brother...please." Alex yawned as she quickly made it to the bedroom next to her's. The man was tossing in his bed, his face etched with agony. Her grandfather had bandaged his obvious wounds, but he still wore the strange outfit she had found him in. His black boots were standing on the floor by the bed, but his leather-like outfit of black and green shone in the moonlight. The gold ring and solid armour on him and the matching gold bands on his wrists, made her think that he was some kind of soldier.

"Father!" He groaned out and she couldn't stand to watch him suffer anymore. Swiftly she walked to the side of his bed, kneeling down so she was at his level. "Wake up. Please. It's just a bad dream." She whispered gently wiping a stray lock of hair from his face. "It's not a dream." He muttered slowly opening his eyes. Alex jumped back in shock, stumbling to her feet."You're awake." She stated, staring at him with wide eyes. "Yes." He stated coldly, glaring at her. Alex felt a sliver of fear but stared him down. She trained horses all her life, one man couldn't be worse than a wild mustang, or so she thought.

"Where am I?" He questioned, glancing around the bedroom. The floor was wooden and the walls were painted to look like a forest. All the furniture had been removed; save for the bed and an empty dresser. "At my grandfather's ranch. I found you in the woods." She said, her tone as unfriendly as his. "Ah." Was all he said, glancing out the window, it was still pitch black outside. "Who are you?" Alex demanded. "I am no one." He responded wistfully. Alex moved so she was blocking his view, her arms crossed and her feet apart. "I found you in a crater in the middle of the forest. After seeing what I thought was a star fall from the sky. So who or what are you?" A small grin widened the man's face.

"My name is Loki. I am the son of Odin." He said, failing to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Odin? As in the mythical god Odin?" She asked, sceptical and wondering how hard he hit his head. "Yes. You doubt me?" He asked, not looking at all pleased. "No, not at all." Alex said, rolling her eyes and walking to the doorway. "What is that?" Loki demand pointing vaguely in her direction. "What is what?" Alex asked. "Those words you just said, you were not lying but you were not saying the truth." Loki actually was confused at how the girl could twist her words so easily without outright lying. She might actually be worthy of his time. "It's called sarcasm. Do you need anything? Or can I go back to bed?" Loki watched her for a moment before replying. "Water?" She nodded without a word and disappeared into the hall.

(A/N: Let's just pretend Loki hasn't learned the wonders of sarcasm yet.)

Loki sighed before attempting to push himself up. With a gasp of pain he lay back down. His back seared with it, and his ribs felt cracked in several places. "Why have I not healed?" He questioned, lifting the edge of his shirt to see dried blood and dark bruises covering the pale skin. "What happened?" Loki glanced up, quickly pulling his shirt back down. "That is none of your concern." Alex ignored him and handed him the water bottle.

Loki stared at the strange bottle for a moment, not moving from his horizontal position in the slightest. "I didn't poison it or anything." Alex said slowly walking over to his bedside. "I...um... I do not desire water at this moment." Loki said, not able to look at Alex. "It hurts to sit up, doesn't it?" From the smirk on her face Loki guessed that she was enjoying his suffering. Alex sat down on the bed beside his shoulder and gently pulled the bottle from his hand. "We don't have to be like this. I'm not your enemy, so you can stop lying to me." She spoke softly, watching her fingers unscrew the cap. The chuckle from Loki made her look into his eyes. Their green depths seemed to pull her in, with promises of mischief and pain in their depths. "What is your name?" Loki's voice snapped her back to reality. "My, name? It's Alexandra."

"Alexandra." The way he said her name sent shivers down her back. "Yeah, so I'm going to need to get behind you to hold you up so you can drink." She said, a faint red to her cheeks. "Very well." Loki replied with an uncaring air. She moved slowly as she went to kneel behind him on the bed, resting his back against her thighs and his head on her chest. A wince of pain when she moved him told her how bad his injuries were. "Man, you're heavy." She muttered, he felt as heavy as Fenrir when the Wolf laid his head on her lap. "I do not need your help, mortal." he replied a little grumpy. He was a demigod, of course he would be heavy. "Whatever." Loki drank the water almost timidly until it was empty. As the last drops cooled his burning throat, he sighed in relief and relaxed against the warmth behind him, as he drifted off. Alex watched as he fell back asleep and smiled to herself. This stranger reminded her of Damien. "I'll protect you, I promise." She whispered, feeling oddly close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here is Chapter 4. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Run, don't walk by Hey Monday._

Chapter 4: I have not Left Your Side, We Can Chase The Dark Together.

Loki woke up the next morning to the sounds of neighing horses and bright sunlight streaming in from the three windows. He shifted slightly, careful of his wounds and  
noticed a form lying on the floor next to his bed. With some more shifting, he realized that Alex was asleep in some form of sleeping bag with her back to him. He watched her as footsteps thumped in the hall and her grandfather appeared in the doorway. "So that's where she is." the old man muttered, smiling at Loki. "You hungry boy?" Loki only nodded, watching as the man walked up to Alex's sleeping form and tapping his boot against her feet. "Wake up. Fenrir is outside waiting for you." With a single swift move Alex was awake and on her feet. "Is he hurt?" She asked sliding on her boots which sat next to Loki's own. "Nothing more than a few scratches." Alex nodded before rushing out of the room.

"Does she do that often?" Loki questioned staring after her. "Get up like the house is on fire? Every morning." Loki looked over at the man, opening his mouth to speak. "You mean sleeping on the floor next to a stranger." The old man's smile was warm. "Nope, last time I saw her sleeping in that bag on the floor was with her brother when Odin was born." "Odin?" Loki said, confusion clouding his voice. How could a human watch the birth of his father? "That horse, the one who carried you back here. I named him Odin after the Norse god. I was a professor in Norse mythology." "So you know a lot of Asgard?" Loki questioned, perhaps this mortal would believe him. Not that he cared if they knew he was a demigod or not. "I spent most of my life studying the legends." The man confirmed, watching Loki carefully. "I'll get you some breakfast. Then we'll see about your wounds." With a nod he left the room, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

"I don't get him at all. He said his name was Loki." Alex said, walking Selena around the edge of the paddock. "As in that whole Norse God thing your grandfather keeps talking about." Her best friend Lillian was perched on the fence with Fenrir stretched out behind her. "Yeah, 'My name is Loki, I am the son of Odin.'" She repeated his words, dissecting them in her head. "Maybe he's just crazy." Lillian said, with a shrug. Alex stopped Selena beside Lillian. "That's the weird thing, he sounded sad and ...maybe guilty." her eyes creased as she tried to figure out the puzzle that was resting in her brother's room. "Did he mention anything that made sense?" Lillian leaned forward curious about the stranger she had yet to meet. "Nightmares. He was begging his father and then his brother about something...None of this makes sense." Alex said frustrated. "Daddy Issues?" Lillian smirked a little. "Relax, if anyone ca figure him out, its you. Besides, there's going to be a wicked party at the club in town. Drake has been asking about you. He wants you to start working again." Alex only rolled her eyes in reply and tapped Selena into movement.

Loki shifted on the raised pillows behind his back. He had eaten but refused any medical treatment. His wounds would heal on their own. Out the window he could see Alex on the back of a white horse. Another girl with white blonde hair was speaking to her. He watched with curiosity as Alex tapped the horse and turned it towards small walls that were scattered around the ring. In moments the horses was flying over the walls with astounding grace. Alex seemed to be apart of the beast as they moved as one, twisting around turns and stretching over each jump. "Mortals." Loki muttered, confused by Alex's training. Deciding more rest was needed, he allowed himself to drift back into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So, here is Chapter 5. I know it's been awhile since I posted, I'm attempting to post at least every second day. Unfortunately work has been getting in the way and not unforunately, my new Newfoundland puppy "Mouse." Just to clarify I used a random poison that would only work on gods. It was more of a clarifying point that she knew what Loki was and a way for him to get fixed song I was listening to for this chapter is Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson._

Chapter 5: There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes.

"He's cute!" Lillian whispered in the doorway of Loki's room. "Leave him alone." Alex said, walking past and heading downstairs to the kitchen. "You found him in the middle of the forest?" Lillian asked following Alex. "Yup." she confirmed setting up the table for dinner. "So, what do you think about getting back to work?" Lillian asked, slicing up vegetables for the stir fry that grandfather had already started.

"You're going to start thieving or singing again?" Grandfather asked, surprise on his face."Maybe, I don't know. It's weird without Damien. I don't even know if I'm still as good." she replied with a shrug. "Yes you are! Singing is easy. Do it, right now." Lillian demanded, staring her down. "Um, no." Alex replied, finishing the table and walking over to the fridge to pour herself a drink. The clear vial held a dark brown liquid that could be easily mistaken for Pepsi.

"If you don't sing, than I'm going up stairs and telling that cute stranger, every one of your secrets." Lillian said, inching towards the door. "Fine." Alex said, moving between her and the door. "What song?" The narrowing of her eyes told Lillian that Alex was less than happy being threatened into singing. "So cold?" Lillian asked, naming the first song that came to mind. "Fine...Oh you can hear me cry. See my dreams all die. From where you're standing, on your own. It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold. This house no longer, feels like home."

Loki woke up to the sound of singing drifting from downstairs. He shifted and felt no pain. One glance at his abdomen told him that his wounds were finally healing. With a sigh of relief he carefully stood. "I should've known better. Now it hurts much more. You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason. I can't figure out why...Why I'm alone and freezing." The voice stopped as Loki reached the doorway.

"You missed like half the song." He heard a female voice say. "Shove it." Alex's voice growled out followed by thumping footsteps on the stairs. Loki quickly shuffled back to his bed but only made it halfway, when a shadow blocked the light streaming in from the hall. "Glad to see you're up." Alex said, her voice softer but still holding a tense edge. "Uhm, yes. I was stretching my legs." Loki felt like he had been caught doing something wrong. "You should sit down. You look like you're going to collapse." Alex said, concern on her face as she stepped closer. Loki only nodded and carefully lowered himself to the bed, his back twinging in pain.

"Grandfather said that you refused to be treated." She said, trying to make conversation. "My wounds will heal." Loki replied, putting his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. "They will heal faster if you let me treat them." Alex said moving to kneel in front of him. Loki stared into her eyes looking for something. "I have no reason to hurt you." She said, placing a hand on his knee. "I do not need the help of a mortal." Loki said, not looking away. "Your pride will get you killed one day." She whispered. Loki glared at her and she turned red a little. "My brother said that to me the day he died. He was right." "You are still alive." Loki pointed out. Mortals were confusing and this one was beginning to give him a headache. "My pride got him killed." She said, the sadness in her eyes only flickered for a moment.

"Now, I'm fixing your wounds whether you like it or not." He smirked at her confidence. "And how do you propose to do that?" Alex took a sip from the glass of dark liquid she had brought up with her. Loki raised a brow, as she leaned towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. Shock froze his body as she leaned closer spreading his lips apart. His vision clouded as the liquid slid down his throat. In seconds he collapsed on his side. Alex's smirking face above him. "Poison fit for a god." She winked and walked to the other side of the room. "There's not enough to kill you. But you're going to be paralysed for an hour." Loki watched her pull out a white box with red markings.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here is Chapter 6. Sorry that chapter 5 and six are so short. It's just they way they happened to turn out. Chapter 7 is definitely a lot longer. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades._

Chapter 6: Show me how defenceless you really are.

An hour later she had all his wounds bandaged and was gently rolling him onto his stomach. His shirt and coat had been thrown carelessly onto the floor. "Oh." She whispered in horror. Thick, half healed tears spread like a web across the pale skin of his back. "These look like..." She trailed off. He flinched under her fingers, as she traced the outside of one of the lines. Shaking her head she set to work cleaning and bandaging the gashes. Loki slowly began to feel his body again. He was already planning on how he would kill her slowly for poisoning him.

"Done." She said happily just as he regained full control. In seconds she was pinned against the wall with his hand around her throat. The gold of his bands glinted in the light."How dare you." Loki snarled in her face. "I was trying to help." Alex said, fear clouding her eyes but not her voice. Loki tightened his grip and she began to see spots. "You're a god. At least be more creative if you're going to kill me." She wheezed out. Loki dropped her in shock. How had she figured out who he was? She didn't believe him when he had told her. Alex fell to her knees, holding her bruising throat. "Aconite is not lethal to humans. If wouldn't have affected you if you weren't a god." She explained, glaring up at him.

Loki paced the room, now that he could walk comfortably he was considering leaving. Asgard was out of the question, his father would only banish him again. But earth was large, there is many places that did not have an annoying woman that would poison him. "Loki." He spun to the girl who was now standing. Her hands held up, palms towards him in a gesture of peace. "Like I said before, I am not your enemy. I have no reason to hurt you." Loki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lillian who dashed into the room.

Lillian froze as her gazed went back and forth between the two of them. After a few seconds, she spoke."Alex! I heard a thump, you okay?" "I'm fine." Alex replied a little breathlessly. "What happened?" Lillian questioned, glancing between the two of them. "I was just telling Loki that I am leaving for awhile." The ice in Alex's voice surprised everyone, including herself. "And where are you going?" Lillian looked at her as if she was crazy. "Drake said he needed me, remember?" Alex looked away from Loki for the first time. "You're going back?" Lillian asked, bouncing in excitement. Alex only nodded and left the room silently. Lillian followed her giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Finally, here is Chapter 7. I am sorry for the long wait. I will try to post more often. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Fast Car by Tracy Chapman._

Chapter: 7 Hope fills the Heart and fades away.

Loki collapsed back onto the bed once they had left. He felt as if a hole had been carved into his stomach at Alex's news. She was leaving him. Loki shook his head to rid himself of the thought. The mortal had poisoned him. She was dangerous and the feelings he was having for her were worse. Loki finally fell asleep after he had heard the old man say goodbye and a door thudding shut.

That night he dreamt of her. He was back in Asgard, standing at his father's side with Thor. Alexandra was kneeling before them in her Midgardian clothes. Her black knee high boots were polished, her black pants looked to be as soft as velvet and matched the softness of the blood red tank top she wore. "I ask your forgiveness." She bowed her head. Loki stood from his seat and walked down the steps until he stood directly in front of her. "You have been charged with the attempted murder of my son." He watched her tremble in fear at his feet as Odin spoke behind him. Once he would have enjoyed a cowering mortal, but now it sickened him to see Alexandra in fear. "For your crime, the sentence is death. Do you have any last words?" Alexandra looked up, directly into Loki's eyes. He found an emotion that he had only ever heard of. A love for him shone in her eyes. "I have no regrets for what I did." Her voice was strong as it echoed in the great hall. "So be it." Odin signalled to a warrior to restrain her. "Here, Loki." He turned to see his brother hand him a blade. It shone silver in the light and brought fear to his heart. They wanted him to end her. "No..." He whispered. He couldn't bring himself to kill the mortal. Realization dawned then. He loved her.

"No!" Loki woke with a start. Sweat poured down and his breath came in pants. The nightmare had seemed too real. He quickly turned to the floor only to see the empty sleeping bag. A reminder that Alexandra had left. 'I'm not your enemy.' Her softly spoken words echoed in his head along with the image of her trembling at his feet.

With a frustrated sigh, Loki pulled on his shirt and cloak before walking down the hall to where he sensed the old man sleeping. "I need to find her." Loki stated, waking the old man. "Who?" He muttered, blinking up at Loki's shadowed figure that stood in the doorway. "Alexandra." Loki said, allowing his irritation to show.

The old man stood up and walked to the dresser where a strange device sat. After pressing a few buttons, Loki could hear Alexandra's tired voice from the device. "Skadi, Loki wants to talk. Can you get back here?" "He's looking for me? At 5 in the morning." Alex asked incredulously. "Yes." The old man sighed, glancing over at Loki. Who was frozen still, looking very much like a lost child. "One hour and this had better be good." Alex growled out before there was a click. "Go have a shower and get something to eat from downstairs. She won't be back for an hour." Loki nodded and headed to the bathroom.

The steaming water soothed his aching muscles and Loki took his time before finally stepping out of the shower. He slipped a towel around his waist and swiped a hand over the fogged mirror. His own face stared back. Every cut and scrape had healed perfectly except for a faint scar on his forehead. Loki allowed himself a moment of weakness as shame fell over him. "Thor, I miss you brother. I wish you were here to help me deal with the mortal girl." A slamming door brought him out of his thoughts. Only 40 minutes had passed since he had summoned Alex.

Loki walked over to the door in time to see a very wet Alex pass the staircase and storm into the kitchen. "Where is he?" her angry voice demanded. "Upstairs. Skadi, wait!" The old man followed Alex to the stairs and Loki shut the door before they could see him. Alexandra looked furious. How could his summoning her cause her so much anger?

A knocking on the door was followed by "Loki, I know you're in there. You wanted to talk, so I'm here." Her voice had gentled a little but he still felt nervous about the idea of facing her. A Bilgesnipe seemed more friendly at the moment. The god of mischief was cowering in a bathroom from one angry maiden. Loki almost laughed at how ridiculous the situation had become. His trademark smirk slipped in place as he opened the door and leaned against its frame.

"I'm glad to see that you are taking me seriously." Alex suddenly glanced down and turned a dark shade of red. "Yeah, Loki? It's kind of hard to take you serious when you're wearing only a pink towel." Loki glanced down and froze. With a snap of his fingers his clothes were replaced, but he still could not look at Alex. He knew he wasn't like Thor, who had maidens praising his toned form. "Loki," Alex stepped closer, a tenderness to her voice. Her anger had left at the sight of Loki and the embarrassment apparent on his face. "I'll leave you two alone." The old man disappeared back to his bedroom.

"Look at me." She commanded using her hand to gently turn his face towards her. "Why did you call me back?" She asked. "Because...I was not done speaking to you." The God of Lies could barely get this one out. A soft giggle made his eyes narrow. Was the mortal laughing at him? Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, still giggling. Loki thought to push her away but the warmth reminded him of his childhood. Before the world had become so complicated. Hesitantly he moved his arms around her.

"How about we get some sleep and we can talk in the morning?" Alex offered. Loki nodded in reply and followed her to his bedroom. She led him to the bed and slid under the sheets after him. Loki carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and she pressed back against his chest. "I won't leave you again. I promise." She whispered in the dark. Loki smiled at her words, still feeling uncertain about loving a mortal.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter 8 is Echo by Jason Walker. _

Chapter 8: As the Sky Returns to Grey

The sun rose to Alex shifting restlessly in her sleep. Subconsciously she felt something missing. The nagging suspicion pulled her out of her dreams. She opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight that painted the room in a golden glow. She reached out across the bed and felt nothing but warm sheets. She quickly sat up, staring at the empty space, her mind turning in its half awake state. There was something missing, something important...

"I'm right here." The amused voice brought relief. She turned to the dresser and saw Loki readjust the clothes he had just made appear. "what time is it?" She asked as she slipped out of bed and stretched. Loki stared at the taut muscles he had never noticed before. Alex was fit, maybe even as much as Sif. "You're staring." Alex lowered her arms and crossed them, a small smile softening her glare. "It is 7." Loki responded, turning back to the mirror. Alex nodded and grabbed some clothes from her closet.

"Loki?" She questioned hesitatingly. "Yes?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Why haven't you used your magic? I mean, I know you're hurt and everything but..." Loki looked out the window with a small frown on his face. "I am bound. Some do not like my magic." She walked over to him and he looked down at her face. She smiled gently at him and took his left wrist in her hand. "it's these bands, isn't it?" She twisted his arm a little so the light reflected off the smooth surface. "Yes." Loki responded, feeling his heart race a little with her touch. "Is there anyway to get rid of them?" She asked glancing up into his eyes. "The King would not like that very much." He said, a small smirk on his face. "He's not my King." Alex said with a mischievous smile. Loki pulled his arm away and ran his hand through her long hair. "No, You can't remove them." Alex nodded thoughtfully. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." And with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hungry?" Alex asked, a piece of toast in one hand and a glass in the other. "No." Loki said, a little wearily. "You've barely eaten since you've gotten here." Grandfather said from the table where he was reading a book. "Your foods are bland compared to those in Asgard." Loki said, as if stating a fact. "Nope, no way." Alex said, setting her drink down and grabbing his hand. "What are you-" Loki began but was yanked none too gently out the front door, down the steps and into the stables. Alex didn't stop until they reached a stall labelled 'Lightbringer'. Loki followed her inside hesitantly.

The stall was set up as if a horse could be coming in at any second. But the trophies on the shelves against the back wall were covered in dust and cobwebs. "Have to keep it in here or grandfather will eat it all." Alex opened a cupboard and pulled out a purple rectangular object. She opened it, revealing a bar of chocolate. "Milka. I'm sure no food in Asgard can compare to this." She said triumphantly watching him take a small bite out of the bar. "This isn't poisoned, is it?" He questioned, swallowing the piece. Alex turned a little red. "No, I learned my lesson." Loki nodded. "Then it is a delicious food." Alex smiled wide and hugged him. Loki froze for a moment before hugging her back. He needed to get used to her and her constantly changing emotions.

"Who is Lightbringer?" He questioned, looking over pictures of a white stallion with a black main and tail. "She was my brother's horse. He jumped her in shows. Won enough money to keep the ranch going and fill it with more horses." A sadness filled her eyes but she smiled. "It doesn't matter really. Light passed away with my brother and I'm jumping the horses now." "Your brother was riding the horse when he?" Alex nodded and sighed. "You might as well know." She leaned against the stall wall and gazed at a picture of Light standing beside her brother, both were draped with roses. "I got into a fight with a guy who ran this top of the line stables. I bet him a thousand dollars that I'd win a race against his stallion with Odin. Last minute he switched horses, some smaller lighter breed and I lost. My brother talked him into a jumping competition and he agreed. My brother was flying over those jumps, he was going to win but...Light clipped the last post and fell on his back. It killed them both instantly." Loki stepped toward Alex and pulled her close, tears were sliding down her cheeks slowly. "I wanted to prove him wrong, I wanted to be the best. But my pride cost my brother and Star their lives. It wasn't worth it and if I could, I'd take it back. All of it." She looked up at Loki and he leaned towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: After a very long four days of babysitting the dogs, I finally have a chance to post. So, here is chapter 9. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter 9 is Give me a reason by Pink. _

Chapter 9: Leave me alone. God, Let me go.

A crash and a cloud of dust pulled them apart. The horses whinnied frantically in the paddock as Alex raced to the doors with Loki at her heels. Outside stood a man in a metal suit made of red and gold. "Stark." Loki said, guilt flashing through him. "You know him?" Alex asked, watching as her grandfather walked onto the porch and yelled at the stranger to leave. "Yes. Go inside." Loki commanded walking towards the man. "No." Alex said, standing her ground. Loki only raised an eyebrow and decided arguing with her was impossible. The girl was as stubborn as Thor.

"This is my home and you are threatening my family." She growled out stepping between Loki and Stark. Surprise registered on everyone's faces, except Alex's. She had made it clear Loki was her family even though she barely knew the god. "This has nothing to do with you." Stark said, his voice changed due to the helmet he wore. "Like that has ever stopped her." Grandfather said, smiling proudly at his granddaughter. Loki made his sceptre appear and changed into his armour. Just in time for the rest of the avengers to appear, minus a certain god. A howl echoed loudly from the forest, causing Alex to grin. Loki was confused at her happiness in the face of so many enemies. "Loki, come quietly." Natasha demanded, stepping forward. Loki knew Alex was no match for these humans. "Yes, I will." He agreed walking passed Alex, not able to look at her shocked face.

"Loki-" She was interrupted as a snarling grey mass launched itself at Tony, knocking him over. More, smaller wolves came out of the forest, circling the avengers and easily dodging their arrows and knives. "Fenrir. Down." Alex yelled, causing the wolf on top of Toni to back down and return to her side. The wolf was the size of a horse with many scars on its hide. The avengers warily watched the wolves who backed off and now were standing in a ring around them.

"Loki has done nothing wrong. He's been at my side since I found him in the forest." Alex said, almost pleading with them. She couldn't loose him after they had finally started to like each other. "This is about what he's done before." Clint said, eyeing the wolves. Alex glanced at Loki for a moment but then turned back to the avengers. "You didn't tell her." Tony said, turning to Loki. Hi tone didn't make it a question. "I-" Loki began and then was a at a loss for words. What would Alex think of him if he told her what he had done. Starting a war with the frost giants and then working with the Chitauri to try and dominate earth.

"Fenrir. Home" Alex commanded in almost a whisper. Loki turned to her to see fear and a grim realization in her eyes. "Grandfather." She said, turning to the old man, who only nodded and walked back into the house. The wolves walked back into the forest snuffling and growling quietly. "Loki. It's your choice." Alex said, for once looking like a lost child. "I do not wish to leave. But I will not see you harmed." Alex nodded and turned her back on them. "Then go." She walking toward the stables and Loki felt his heart tearing.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here's another short chapter. I will post the next one soon. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for chapter 10 is Better than me by Hinder._

Chapter 10: Love, pull me down. Hate, Lift me up.

He didn't resist when the avengers took him back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Alex had given him a choice but it hadn't seemed like one. Even with those wolves at her side, how could she stand against the Avengers? "Loki." His name was spoken with a fair amount of disgust coming from the Black Widow's lips. "Why are you back?" She demanded, not even bothering using her skills against him. She must have guessed it would be useless to try and fool him a second time. Loki slowly lifted his eyes to her face. He was seated on a metal bench in a similar cage as before, when he was on the huge airship.

"I was banished." he stated, keeping a straight face but unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Odin sent you here to earth after everything you did?" Natasha asked, more out of shock and an anger that matched the one bubbling in his chest. "I was stripped of my powers." Loki stated, walking over to the glass and flashing his gold bands. "You have nothing to fear anymore, pathetic human." His insult barely affected her compared to the anger on his face. "You can still lie." She pointed out with a raised brow. Loki's eyes narrowed in response. "Then muzzle me again like the dogs you fear so much." He walked back to his bench and sat. He had lost his patience at playing word games with the woman.

"Who is she? The girl at the ranch." Natasha felt her tone soften. The god looked less dangerous hunched over on the bench. He was clearly tired of her questions, but she was ordered to get answers. "That is none of your concern." The low growl in his tone clearly stated that he would not tell her anything. Natasha simply nodded in response and quietly left.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: House renovations are finally done! So to celebrate I'm posting the next chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Fallout by Marianas Trench._

Chapter 11: All is lost again. But I'm not giving in.

An hour later, Fury walked in, a grim look on his face. "It seems that you're hiding something." Fury stated, his hands held behind his back. "Nothing more than usual." Loki commented dryly. "And the farm girl?" Fury asked, tapping buttons on the control panel. "A mere human who happened upon me?" Loki questioned, acting as if he could careless about her. "Yes, she seemed very eager to protect you." Fury commented showing a picture of the girl. There was a blue background and she seemed to be posing. "We tapped into her college records. She graduated Police Foundations." Fury commented seeming a little impressed.

"Then, she dropped off the face of the earth. We don't even have a record of her address or any bank statements." Fury eyed Loki as if he had an explanation. "I hardly care for the petty actions of mortals." Loki said, dryly. "Oh, so you don't care about what she's doing right now?" Fury asked, bringing up a screen with the day's date and time in the bottom right corner. Alex was on the screen in a blood red dress. The floor was a polished marble and a crowd danced around her and a boy. "It seems that her petty actions, got her with a boyfriend." Loki watched, ignoring Fury as Alex walked into the boys arms smiling. They began dancing in a wild and intricate dance that made her skirt twirl open like a blooming rose. Loki felt his anger rise but as he watched the boy's face, realization dawned on him. It was the boy from the pictures in the stable. Alex's brother, who was suppose to be dead. This was obviously a trick crafted by Midgardian technology. Loki just shrugged and watched with an uninterested air as Fury finally gave in and turned off the video. "It seems that not even a god could keep her interest. You might want to think over if she's worth protecting." Fury said, carefully watching Loki. "I have no reason to protect a mortal." Loki stated with pride. Fury stormed out of the room a moment later, leaving Loki alone to his thoughts.

"He's protecting her." Fury stood at the front of the conference room. The Avengers plus a few SHIELD agents were seated around the table. "I don't see Loki protecting anyone besides himself." Clint replied icily. "whoever she is, she's human. We looked up her history. Besides her brother's recent death in a show jumping competition, her history's normal." Agent Maria Hill said with a shrug. "She said she found Loki in the woods." Stark added, playing with some new device he was inventing. "If that's true than they have no history. He has no reason to protect her." Bruce said. "Unless she's not the same Alexandra we looked up." Natasha said, her mind shifting through possibilities.

"what?" Fury demanded. Things were getting more and more complicated. "Normal spies have two identities, two separate lives. One is a blank slate, the basics. Such as a twenty one year old girl living on a ranch with her grandfather." Natasha had stood up and was pacing as she explained her job. "And the other is under the radar missions. Her grandfather probably doesn't even know who she is." Hawkeye finished, grinning at beating Natasha to the point.

"So, you're telling me that this girl is a spy?" Fury asked, not believing their explanation. "Maybe. Loki likes people who are good at lying and manipulation. If she is a spy, she'd be really good at it." Natasha said, One hand on each hip. The thought of a rival spy making the situation more fun for her. Gods from another world were out of her league, but a human spy she could definitely handle. "Go back there. Get any information on her that you can." Fury commanded, assigning Natasha and Hawkeye to their new mission. "The rest of you, be on stand by." and with that, the meeting ended.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I know this chapter may be a litttle confusing, but Chapter 13 should explain most of it. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter is My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy._

Chapter 12: Just turn around there's nothing left.

The minute the Avengers left, Alex went back to Lightbringer's stall. She pulled out the fake panel that hid another room filled with black outfits, a multitude of weapons and a motorcycle. She quickly changed into the black knee high boots, black velvet pants and a blood red tank top with a black leather coat on top. Half the shelf of throwing knives was empty once she finished filling the hidden holsters both on her and the bike. The last thing she grabbed was a double edged sword. The blade was etched with wolves but she changed her mind and stored it back into the locked cabinet. The sword was more of a relic than of any use. Instead she grabbed a matching small dagger and slid it into her boot.

As she swung her leg over the bike, she heard her grandfather approach. "You're going after him." "He's family." She replied. "He said not to." Alex shrugged in response. "He said as long as I don't get hurt. I wasn't prepared before." "You are your father's child." Her grandfather went over to hug her before stepping back. "Just remember you're a thief not a warrior." Alex nodded and started the bike. She zipped across the streets until she reached Drake's nightclub. After parking in the back, she went up the fire escape to the second floor. Where she knocked twice, waiting impatiently for Lillian to open the heavy steel door to their makeshift base.

"Found the target." Natasha heard Hawkeye's voice through her headset. He had been moving across the roofs to follow the red bike. "She went into the second story of La Luna." "Got it." Natasha responded finding the entrance blocked by bouncers. She circled around to the fire escape. Picking the lock as simple enough nut finding her was harder. 8 Doors led off from the hall and the loud thumping music coming from the stairs at the end of the hall, covered any noise the girl would make. As Natasha began to check the first door, the furthest one opened with two girls stepping out. The blonde one was on the phone, but the other was clearly Alex. The dark brown hair and brown eyes matched the girl at the ranch. "Damn." Alex swore, drawing the blonde's attention to Natasha. "Uhm, I'll call you back." She said before hanging up. Both girls stood frozen for a moment before dashing for the stairs. Alex pulled out a knife as she dashed behind Lillian to the stairs. Natasha followed pulling out her gun as she ran. The girls made it halfway down the stairs before they were blocked by none other than Hawkeye. "Don't move." He commanded. "We're screwed." The blonde said in a faint voice. "Royally." Alex replied, raising her hands slowly and dropping the only visible knife. Close combat wasn't her style and she recognized Natasha from the ranch. Loki had to be wherever their base was. Natasha and Hawkeye took the girls back upstairs and down the fire escape to a SHIELD van waiting across the street. From how easily they caught the two girls, Natasha was doubting her spy theory.

"We didn't do anything wrong." The blonde one stated. 'Lillian'. Hawkeye reminded himself. They had spent about five minutes taking all their knives and stashing it in a lock box. Finally the girls were strapped in behind Natasha and himself, but Natasha was half turned in her seat so that she could watch them. "We only want a few questions answered." Natasha assured them with friendliness. "Cram it." Lillian responded leaning forwards. "What ever your boss wants, we're not saying a-""Stop." Alex interrupted in a commanding tone, not turning her head from the blacked out window. Natasha looked at Alex more closely. The girl seemed calm enough but Natasha could see the tension in her body and the slight shaking of her hands.

Lillian continued her glaring silence until they reached Fury's office. "Alexandra, I presume." Fury greeted with a smile and outstretched hand. "What exactly do you want?" Alex demanded with a glare directed at Fury. Natasha almost blinked twice at the sudden rage in the girl. "Hawkeye, perhaps you could take Alex's friend for a snack in the cafeteria." Fury offered. Clint nodded and Lillian quietly followed him after a nod from Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I ended up finishing my room instead of writing. Finally, please enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Stuttering by Fefe Dobson._

Chapter13: Somewhere far beyond this world. I feel nothing anymore.

"Who exactly are you?" Fury demanded as the door slammed shut. Alex sunk into the closest seat and crossed one leg over the other casually. "I believe in honesty. So, My name is Alexandra Luna Vollmer. I've worked almost my entire life as the Luna thief. I sure you must have heard something of my work." Her brutally honest approach shacked Fury, but he would be damned if he showed it. "You expect me to believe you're the German thief that steals priceless artifacts, jewellery etc. And leaves a small crescent in their place?" The criticism was obvious. "You've been poorly miss informed." Alex replied with a grimace. "I steal the works from other thieves, dealers...the like and replace them to the museum or wherever they were originally taken from. Then I leave my trademark."

Fury let the smallest smile slip. No one outside the German police, the council and himself was given the information. Alex had to be the real Luna thief. "So what is a thief doing at a ranch show jumping in America?" He asked, taking a seat for himself. "I slipped up. Stole a jewel from a thief that was better than me. So I went into hiding. Secretly returned the jewel to its real owner and went to live with my Grandfather and brother." "The brother that died show jumping." Fury clarified. "I was tracked down. The thief thought my brother was me and killed him, making it look like an accident."

Fury noted the sad look in Alex's eyes, though her expression didn't waver in the slightest. "Is this thief still tracking you?" Fury asked. A smile slid across Alex's face matching one befitting Loki himself. "Nope." "Should I ask what happened?" Fury asked, one eye brow raised. "He had a run in with a knife in a dark alley." She replied with a shrug.

"And how did you end up with Loki?" Fury questioned, more than ready to get to the point. "I found him wounded in the woods. So I took him in. He was...fragile." She said, turning serious. "And from the way he kept his distance, I guess that he's not used to being helpless. Loki needed someone who he could feel safe with and I just lost my brother. I was taught not to turn my back on family and Loki is now family. So when your guys showed up without a reason, I gave Loki the choice to have my help. He said no."

"So what were you doing with that girl at a club?" Alex shrugged again. "I sing there. Drake wanted me to start working again after I took time off." "And you decided the night Loki left, you wanted to start working?" Fury was unconvinced. "Loki no longer needed me and I needed a distraction." Alex stood and leaned against the closest wall, feeling exhausted but too irritated to stay seated. "And your friend?" Fury questioned, nodding towards the door. "Lillian is my student. She doesn't know about the other thief or the truth about my brother. I didn't want her to be in more danger than necessary." Alex explained. "So you're training a 16 year-old girl as a thief?" Alex could tell that Fury thought her irresponsible. "I'm training my 20 year-old cousin the family business." Alex corrected with a stern look. "Family business?" Fury asked, wondering how many more like Alex he would have to deal with. "My father, my grandmother and my uncle. All thieves that died doing what we do best.: Alex said with pride. "So why do you continue?" Fury asked. "tradition and its what we're good at." "So what exactly is between you and Loki?" Fury demanded. Alex hesitated. "I...I feel like I should protect him. But its his choice if he wants me around. That's why I want to talk to him."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here's Chapter 14, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song I was listening to for this chapter is Ever After by Marianas Trench._

Chapter 14: Nothing but Lies and crooked wings.

Loki woke on the freezing bench with a start. The nightmares that plagued him were becoming worse. Now Alexandra's terrified face appeared beside all the other she had tortured and killed in his attack on Midgard. Her screams still seemed to echo as he stood and straightened his clothes. "Loki." Fury greeted as he stepped into the room. Hawkeye, Natasha and another stood behind him. The fourth person was in the shadowed doorway, blocked from view by both spies.

"Without lying, and I know that's hard for you, tell me why you came back to earth." Fury's calm demeanour was unsettling. "I've already told the woman." Loki wearily replied, shooting a half hearted glare at Natasha. "Tell me." Fury replied "Odin stripped me of my powers and banished me." "Banished you to where?" The unknown member asked, the voice was familiar but Loki could not place it. "The void between worlds. It so happened that after a few centuries, I found a way out and ended up here." Loki explained uncomfortably reliving his banishment.

"I thought Odin took your powers?" Fury questioned, happy to finally be told the truth for once. "He took my powers from Asgard. I am guessing he forgot that I am a frost giant." Loki's bitterness was clear in his voice. The shadowed person shifted drawing Loki's attention. "Did you want the girl's help?" Fury asked, suddenly changing the subject. "No." Loki said, glaring. "Liar." The shadowed mortal muttered, clearly humoured. Loki glared hatefully. "I do not need the help of a mortal girl. Especially since she could never understand who I am." "Fury?" the name was a request and after a quick nod from him, the mortal stepped forward past the two spies and into the light.

Loki was filled with a happiness that was quickly squashed by confusion and suspicion. Alexandra stood before him, alive and uninjured. But she wore the outfit from his nightmares and was in the centre of SHIELD headquarters, moving as if she belonged there. "Alexandra?" He asked, his face a mask of calm. "You should have a little more faith in me." Alex smirked, walking up to the glass and stopping a foot away. "Alex has kindly agreed to join SHIELD. She's quite talented." Fury said, pride in his voice. Alex rolled her eyes. Of course, he would fail to mention her conditions. Loki's safety and his return to Asgard.

Alex watched Loki's face as he stared her down. Betrayal showed in his eyes and she realized the best way to ensure his safety and get him to return home, would be to continue Fury's act. Let him think she turned her back on him. His feelings for her would fade and he no longer would have a reason to stay. "I'm not some helpless mortal, Loki." She half whispered, feigning arrogance. "So what now? You wish to kill me? Prove me wrong?" Loki asked, his hurt now solidly hidden behind his mask. "No. We are returning you to Thor." Fury replied. "With the condition that you are to never return to Earth."

Loki looked to Alex who merely crossed her arms, a small smirk on her lips. With a sigh Loki nodded and sat back on his bench. He would escape and then he would make Alexandra pay for her betrayal. But for now he needed to pretend to still be the Loki she knew. "Have you ever heard of the tale of Little red riding hood?" He looked up to see Alex still smiling. "The wolf pretends to be human. Tries to trick the girl and in the end, he looses. Killed by the huntsman." Alex began to walk away following the others out the door. "And you believe me to be this foolish wolf?" Loki asked. She paused for a second in the doorway and without turning replied, "Yes. The wolf risked his life for her basket of food. You risk yours for what? Love? Such a thing never truly existed in the first place." Alex turned slightly and he could see the small sadness in her face. "You're a foolish wolf, Loki." And with that she left. The door slammed shut and silence reigned once again.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Here's chapter 15. Sorry it took so long. I ended up at Commicon and got to meet Vic Mignogna! Enjoy. The song for this chapter is Supergirl by Suzie McNeil._

Chapter 15: All these imaginary friends. Hiding Betrayal

"I can't believe I lied to him." Alex said, sitting in her new bedroom with Lillian for company. SHIELD had hired them both as new agents. "You kind of had to." Lillian, replied, stretched out on Alex's bed, her head hanging over the edge. So that Alex's brooding form was upside down. "I mean that it actually worked. The God of Lies should know when he's being lied to." Alex curled up on the metal desk chair. There was nothing to do until SHIELD could contact some scientist in New Mexico called Jane.

"Knock, Knock." Both girls turned to the doorway to see the famous Black Widow balancing two trays of food. "Thought you could use some dinner." "Thanks." Alex replied, taking the trays and settling them on the bed. "Didn't know the super spy could waitress." Lillian teased. "I'm multi-talented." Natasha responded, taking Alex's abandoned seat. Alex stole a hamburger from the tray and leaned back on the headboard.

"Alex can fix cars." Lillian boasted. Natasha glanced over at Alex who sighed. "My father taught me the basics. It's not a skill for a thief." Her scolding tone made Natasha think of the girls more as two sisters than a teacher and student. "I bet the great black widow can't fix a car." Lillian said, smiling over at Natasha who smirked in response. "Actually, I can." Alex laughed at Lillian's crestfallen face. "Alex is a singer." Lillian brightened. "This is not a competition." Alex said, standing. "We're thieves and the black widow is a spy and an assassin. You can hardly compare the two." "Yeah, but we can compare what we do on top of our jobs." Lillian argued. "Enough. I'm going for a walk." Alex stated before walking out the door. "She also throws wicked tantrums." Lillian continued. "I've stolen a Lamborghini." Natasha continued smiling. For once being childish was fun.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: As a special Mother's Day Gift, here is chapter 16 early. Enjoy! The song for this chapter is Bad Boys by Victoria Justice. _

Chapter 16: I'm a believer. Hoping to find a Savior.

Alex wandered around until she found herself in front of the doors to the room Loki was being held in. "You shouldn't be here." Alex spun around to see a man with a bow leaning against the wall across from her. "I..I honestly don't know why I'm here." Alex said, blushing at her admission. "He doesn't deserve your pity." The man said, nodding towards the door. "You hate him." Alex said, watching the man. "Yes." The simple word seemed to make the world as simple as black and white. Either you were on Loki's side or not. Alex didn't know where she stood anymore. He wouldn't forgive her for lying to him, helping his captors even if it was to ensure his safety.

"May I ask what he did?" Alex was genuinely curious. Everyone here seemed to hate him. "He started a war. Destroyed half of New York and killed a lot of people." Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Loki? The man sitting inside that room?" She couldn't believe the man she had watched writhing in fear from nightmares or held her so gently, could lead an army or kill anyone. "You don't know him. He's dangerous." The man leaned closer and she could see the fear hiding in his eyes. "What did he do to you?" He flinched back and replied. "He took over my mind, I killed. I almost killed my partner." Hawkeye. The name echoed in her head. She heard his name during the briefing. The partner of the Black widow. "I heard your partner kicked your butt." She let a small smile slip and his face lightened a little. "It was luck." He replied. "uh-huh. Sure." Alex grinned now. She would deal with Loki after. Hawkeye was standing before her, hurting and she wanted to make him feel at least a little better.

"The name's Clint." He held out his hand and she shook it. "Alex." After a few moments of silence, Hawkeye spoke up. "You're a good kid. Be careful who you trust." Alex nodded as she stared at the door. "Something in him is broken. I just want to find out what it is. Who Loki really is." Alex looked over at Hawkeye out of the corner of her eye. "And if he really is a heartless monster, than so be it." Hawkeye nodded. "Go talk to him." Alex smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She said as she slipped through the door.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: So finally here is chapter 17. I apologize for taking to long to update. Enjoy! This scene is actually the inspiration for the rest of the story. There is actually two songs for this chapter. The original song, inspiring this chapter was White Flag by Dido. The second, which is believe is more suited, is Everybody Lies by Jason Walker._

Chapter 17: I can see right through all your empty lies.

Loki's figure lay flat on the bench unmoving. Sadly, Alex knew he was awake only because he wasn't writhing from nightmares. "Loki." She said, barely above a whisper. Almost wishing to turn around and pretend she had never come. "Come back for more fun?" Loki asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "I'm not here on Fury's orders." Alex stated. Loki opened his eyes but did not say anything. Alex slowly stepped into the room until she reached his glass cage. "Must be boring in here." She commented, looking over the structure. "What is it you want?" Alex shrugged. "To know the truth." Loki smirked in response "I'm the god of mischief and lies." Alex rolled her eyes and sat down crossed legged. "I'm a professional thief. But I choose to only steal from other thieves. You have the choice to tell the truth." Loki only clenched his jaw, refusing to answer.

After a few minutes of silence Alex began humming. Boredom was overriding the need to stay near Loki. "What is that?" Loki's sudden annoyed question interrupted her. "It's a song called the listening." Alex replied. "It has words?" Loki asked, feigning disinterest as he sat up. Alex smiled in response. "_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear. It must just be stress, but I likely shouldn't be here. I'm such a mess." _Loki watched her intently. For such a rough girl her voice was really beautiful. "_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard. How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey. Wish I could explain, the things that I have to work out._" Alex suddenly stopped. Loki was listening, intently and for once his mask was gone. He seemed content.

"Who hurt you?" Alex whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer. Loki's mask slammed back on, the anger made her breath stop. "Why would a whimpering selfish mortal care?" Loki demanded, walking straight up to the glass. Alex didn't move from her position on the floor, but instead looked up at him. "Because you're wrong." She whispered, staring back defiantly. "I am not afraid of you Loki, and I may not be as strong as you. But I am not weak and I am not selfish." She slowly stood up and did not let her eyes stray from his. Loki huffed, obviously not believing her.

"They told me. What you did in New York." Loki's eyes narrowed but he did not comment. "I...I don't hate you. What you did...it was wrong. But I don't know that Loki. I only know the one I fell in love with. It's your choice who you want to be. The god of Mischief I heard stories of wasn't evil, just someone who liked to have fun." "I have killed." Loki muttered almost too quietly for her to hear. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him stare at the ground at his feet. "So have I." She stated, almost defiantly. "If you really were a murderer than you would have killed me when I poisoned you." Alex pointed out. Loki stared up at her, shock in his eyes. "You thought about it, I know you did. But for some reason, you decided my life was worth sparing. I really am curious to know why." She said, placing her hand on the glass.

Loki stood there in silence looking over the girl who had made his walls shatter and his heart ache. "I do not care for you." He gritted his teeth, the muscles in his shoulders ringing with tension. Alex leaned closer to the glass so her face was inched from his. "I love you and if you're too broken to return that love, than so be it." A single tear fell from her eye before she turned away and marched to the door. Loki felt ice run down his spine, colder than ever before. "Alex-" He began before an explosion rang out and the room around them rocked wildly.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sorry about the huge cliffhanger. I felt bad about it so I'm posting the next chapter early. This one is extra long. Enjoy! The song for chapter 18 is Warrior by Demi Lovato._

Chapter 18: Bring me your enemies. Lay them before me.

"What the-" Fury's curse was cut short as alarms started drowning out the frantic yelling of his agents. "Sir, we're under attack." An agent informed him, eyes wide with panic. "I know that. Who's attacking?" He demanded. "I-I don't know." The agent responded. Fury growled and moved over to the security cameras. "I want a visual." He commanded another agent, sure that agent Maria was already giving commands for the defensive protocol.

The agent nodded and Fury spotted the Chitauri leaking through the halls meeting his agents and quickly over powering them. A bigger darker shadow loomed behind them, making a path for itself, and entering the direct view of the camera. The man was huge with armour around his neck and a helmet on his head. He turned down a hallway away from his army and towards Loki's holding cell. "Natasha. Hawkeye. There's trouble headed to Loki. Make sure he doesn't get free. Everyone else. I want these aliens out of my base." His voice rang clear and loud over their radios. Fury pulled out his handgun and headed down a different hallway to make it faster to Loki's cage.

Loki banged on the glass, wanting to be free. Now more than ever. Alex slowly stood from where she had fallen on the floor. Her hands were scraped but she was alright. The banging behind her made her turn to a frantic Loki. "Run!" He yelled, almost looking scared. She turned to the door and only exit from the room when it suddenly opened and Hawkeye was thrown onto the floor in front of her. She lifted her eyes from Clint's unmoving form to the monster that crowded the doorway. The deep chuckle it gave off grated at her ears. But she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled the small dagger from her boot and moved into a defensive position in front of Clint.

"Loki Laufeyson. Hiding behind a weak mortal girl for protection." The giant's words were deep and hoarse as he stepped closer into the room. Alex knew that she wasn't a match for him. But Loki was in a cage and the controls to release him were behind the giant. "I do not hide." Loki said, hiding his fear for Alex's safety behind his mask. Alex grew angry, she knew she wasn't a fighter and she wasn't a match for the giant, but being called weak was low. "Since we're name calling. Get out of SHIELD you ugly ass freak." Alex said, smirking and praying she'd somehow survive this.

The giant burst out laughing. "You picked a good one, Loki. Bravery is good." Alex rolled her eyes and inched slightly to the side, trying to get away from Clint so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. "Know what's also good? You, gone." The giant reached toward her still smirking. "I'm not going any where." He stated and Alex rolled out of his reach and closer to the door. "Alexandra. Stay out of this." Loki warned and she almost changed her mind and ran. Then she glanced over at him and knew, somehow, that he would die if she didn't free him."So, ugly. What's up with the skin?" She asked, trying to keep him distracted and away from Loki. "I do not have time for games." He was becoming irritated and Alex knew she was running out of time. Six feet separated her from the controls. "Really? I love games." She gave him a smile that caused him to rush towards her. At the last second she lunged under his arms and landed on her knees. In a second she scrambled to her feet and dashed to the controls.

The lit screen made no sense to her and she hesitated over which button to press. She was sure Fury installed something to hurt or kill Loki if he tried to escape. Thanos turned and kicked Clint to the side of the room before walking towards Loki's cage. Assuming that Alex had run. "You failed me, Loki Laufeyson. Now you will know true pain." The giant's words pushed fear into Alex but she found the button she was looking for. Her left hand hovered over the button as she turned to the giant. A whistle made him turn. In a second Alex's right arm raised and released the dagger into the giant's throat, just as her hand slammed onto the button. The giant didn't even flinch. He lunged toward her and grabbed her by the throat, before throwing her into the closest wall.

The doors to Loki's cage opened too slowly but finally he was able to get out. Just then Fury and Natasha arrived. Their eyes took a second to take in the scene before their guns raised and pointed at the giant and Loki. "No." The single word rang out in the room causing everyone to freeze. Alex stumbled to her feet wincing before leaning against the wall she had been thrown into. "Kill giant. Not Loki." She ordered, hoping they would listen. Before a coughing fit over took her. Natasha made the split second decision and unloaded a round into the giant. Fury followed her example. Right now a bound Loki was the smaller threat. The giant only seemed to become more angry than hurt and Natasha realized they had to switch tactics.

Loki quickly stepped in before Thanos could reach the SHIELD members and grabbed his huge arm from behind. The giant turned on him and suddenly Loki knew he was fighting for his life and Alex's. It took minutes before Fury was leaning against the cage with a broken arm. Natasha was bleeding from a gash on her head and was half conscious. She crawled over to Clint's body and sighed with relief when she felt his pulse against her fingers. Loki was in worse shape. Broken bones and deep cuts littered his body as he finally fell to his knees in front of the giant. Thanos was missing an eye and had a broken hand, but was otherwise uninjured, much to Loki's dismay. "You will beg for death." The giant said, raising his arm.

A shifting noise echoed in the almost silence before Loki saw a flash of red and realized too late what was happening. Alex didn't know what overcame her. But seeing her Loki kneeling before anyone brought anger and with it, the power to move. Thanos' arm came down with crushing force but it did not reach its unintended target. The booming thunder was the only warning before a hammer flew out of the doorway and crushed Thanos to the floor. Alex watched with amazement as the giant laid on its back and couldn't get up due to the hammer resting on its stomach. A giggle slipped past her lips as she slowly knelt down.

Loki reached for her but was stopped by his brother's voice. "You will not harm my brother." Thor's voice rang out as his intimidating form stepped into the light of the room. "Thor." Loki whispered from bleeding lips. "Brother." Thor nodded before calling his hammer to him and marching towards Thanos. It took an instant for Thor's hammer to crush Thanos' chest along with his heart. Loki watched as his brother saved him once again. The hate he had felt for the longest time seemed to seep away.

Thor turned to his brother in time to see the girl, who had tried to save his brother, collapse onto her side. Loki lunged forward, ignoring his pain to catch her. Thor walked over and knelt before his brother, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw that his brother's hands were shaking. Loki watched Alex's face as her eyes flickered open. A small smile graced her face. "As a child I dreamed of meeting you. I'm glad that finally I got the chance." She had put her hand on his cheek but it fell as her eyes closed. "No." Loki clutched her close. He was loosing her before he could tell her how she had changed him.

"Brother. We must fight. The Chitauri-" "No." Loki looked up and glared at his brother. Thor knew it wasn't his hatred towards their father or Thor himself, when he saw the tears in his brother's eyes. "Fury." Thor looked to the director, who nodded and used his radio to call for medics. "Help will be here soon. But they cannot come if the Chitauri kill them." Thor reasoned. He would need Loki's help to fight such an army.

Loki brushed a few stray hairs off Alex's face before gently placing her on the ground. He then held his wrists out to his brother. "I need my magic." Thor nodded and gently removed both of the bands. Loki grabbed Alex's dagger from the floor, the intricate carving of wolf's on its blade glistened in the light. In an instant they were standing and out into the hallways of shield, ripping apart Chitauri as they went. Loki's mind shut down and he focused only on each opponent in front of him, imagining them as Thanos and letting his rage run free.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: This chapter is extremely long since I couldn't figure out a way to divide it into chapters. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated. The song for this chapter is Every storm runs out of rain by Gary Allan._

Chapter 19:I keep holding onto you but I can't bring you back to life.

Only after the last Chituari fell, did Loki allow his thoughts to return to Alex. He swiftly made his way down corridor after corridor, followed by Thor. "Brother, who is this woman?" Thor asked the simplest question on his list of many. The others included how his brother had left Asgard and made it to Midgard with no magical power. Only to end up concerned with a girl's health, when Thor knew his brother could care less about any mortal being. "She found me when I fell to earth." Loki mumbled out, intent on reaching Alex as soon as possible.

"Loki." Thor roughly grabbed his arm and turned him around. "How did you get to Midgard? Why did you escape Asgard?" Loki looked away from his brother's searching gaze. "I didn't escape. The Chitauri..." Loki flinched from the memory, but after a breath continued. "They came to Asgard and took me to Thanos. After...I'm not sure how log. I escaped and fell to Midgard." Thor nodded in understanding. "That is when the girl found you Brother?" Loki nodded before turning his head so his eyes met his brother's. "She helped me and I believe I may have accidentally-" Thor's booming laugh cut Loki off. With a clap on Loki's back, Thor corrected him. "there is no accident with love brother." Loki's slight reddening caused another round of Thor's laughter. "Now let us go find the thief that stole your heart."

When they reached the medical wing, they were quickly informed that Alex was stabilized and moved to her own room. Due to the amount of agents injured in the attack. Alex's room was in the right wing, on the opposite end of the base from Loki's cell. The hallway was empty and silent as Loki and Thor quickly walked, occasionally glancing at the numbers painted on steel doors. Loki came to a halt in front of 239. "Here." Thor said, clarifying that it was indeed the right door. The door slid open with a whoosh as it sensed their presence.

The room had simple furnishings. A desk on one side, a closet on the other and a chair that stood beside a small bed. Loki stiffened as his eyes trailed to Barton, seated on the chair and facing the door. Barton's eyes flicked from the bed to Thor and Loki and in that moment the expressions on his face went from calm to curious to angry. "Son of Barton, Loki wishes to see..." Thor trailed off. Loki had never mentioned her name. "Alexandra." Loki whispered. His eyes on the bed and the girl that lay there. She looked so fragile, with her pale skin and reddened lips. Her dark brown hair was splayed across the pillows. Loki longed to see her brown eyes that seemed to darken when she was angry and turn almost a shade of copper when she smiled.

"No." Barton's tone implied that he was not up for arguing as he moved to stand between them and the bed, blocking Loki's view. Loki's eyes went to Barton's face and for an instant pure rage flooded his veins. "Please Barton. Loki only wishes to-" "No Thor. Fury gave strict orders that he is not allowed anywhere near her." Hawkeye crossed his arms. Loki took a menacing step forward but Thor's arm stopped him. "Then we shall speak to Fury." He conceded and turned to leave. Loki paused in the doorway unwilling to leave Alex's side again. "Come brother." Thor's commanding voice made Loki sigh and follow quietly.

They found Fury in the main room. Filled with agents and control panels, all assessing the damage the Chitauri had inflicted. "Fury..." Thor began but trailed off as the director turned in his direction. Blood was covering the leather of his coat, but that paled in comparison to the amount of blood staining white wrappings of his arm held up in a sling. "Thank you for returning the prisoner. Agent Romanoff, return Loki to his cage." Fury commanded, sounding distracted. Agent Romanoff came up to stand beside Fury but hesitated. "Loki has helped to stop the Chitauri. He has proven himself to be our ally but you wish to still have him punished?" Thor questioned, knuckles whitening on the handle of Mjolnir. "He is dangerous." Fury almost yelled, anger radiating off of him. "Then I shall return him to Asgard." Thor tried to reason. "He needs to be punished. Those things were here for him." Fury said, pointing to Loki with his good arm. Realization dawned on Loki. The Chitauri had come to Midgard for him. They had almost killed Alex because of him. It was his fault she was so gravely injured. "He's right. I will go with you Thor. Back to Asgard and I will not return. Thor turned to his brother a little shocked. "You will never see her again." Loki shrugged, keeping his face blank while he felt his chest tighten painfully. "At least allow him to say goodbye." Thor pleaded on his brother's behalf. The black widow placed her hand on Fury's shoulder. "It couldn't hurt." She said softly. Fury nodded and Natasha led the two brother's back to Alex's room.

Barton stood as soon as the door opened but with a nod from Natasha, he followed her out of the room without a word. Loki still felt the heat from his glare but ignored it. Alex hadn't moved and Loki hesitated but finally, slowly walked toward the edge of her bed. "She will not break, brother." Thor whispered as encouragement as Loki knelt beside the bed. "I know." Loki whispered back but his hand shook as he moved a stray hair from her face. "Please forgive me. I never meant to put you in harms way. I thought you would have been safe, but you still tried to save me." Loki watched her face, but other than shallow breaths, Alex gave no reaction. "You are very brave but so very fragile. Why would you stand up to Thanos. Why didn't you run like I told you to?" Loki demanded, wanting desperately to know the answers to his questions. "Because, you were in trouble." Loki's eyes widened as he saw her stir slightly. If he hadn't saw her lips move, he could have sworn he had imagined her voice.

"Alexandra?" Loki asked hopefully. Alex turned her head as her eyes fluttered open. "Loki." She whispered, a smile coming to her lips. "You're safe." She whispered in relief. Loki bowed his head in shame. "But you're hurt." A small laugh escaped Alex and Loki looked back up to her face. "you're safe." She repeated before continuing. "That's all that matters in my world." She gently brushed her hand against his cheek. Loki held her hand against his cheek and rubbed his face in her palm. "I love you so very much." Loki said, his eyes closed as he breathed in her scent of Vanilla and Lavender. When she didn't respond he dropped her hand. "Alexandra?" He asked standing up and leaning over her, desperately looking for signs of life. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. Thor marched up beside the bed and felt the pulse on her wrist. "She is alive. Most likely she is just exhausted from her injuries."Thor said, instantly calming Loki. "I'm sorry brother. But now is the best time to leave." Loki turned to his brother. Thor took in the sight of the tears that silently fell from his brother's emerald eyes. In an instant Thor's arm was wrapped around Loki's shoulder and he led him out of the room.

Alex felt a chill run over her as she awoke and sat up. One glance out of the window told her it was night. She had the sense that she was missing something as words from her dream still seemed to echo in her head. 'Fragile...trouble...love you' Alex shook her head and glanced around the room. She was alone but a single chair sat beside her bed. "Loki." She whispered. "Loki!" She called as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her wounds barely hurt anymore, only a stiffness seemed to have settled over her muscles. The door opened as she stood and Barton quickly caught her before she fell. "Woah there. You're still pretty beat up." He helped her sit back on the bed.

Alex sat down but quickly grabbed his shoulders before he could move away. "Where is Loki?" Her eyes frantically scanned his face as his jaw tightened in annoyance. "He's gone. Left a few minutes ago." "You're lying. He wouldn't have just left." She said, certain of this. "He went back to Asgard with his brother Thor." Clint tried to explain. "No!" Alex shoved him and Clint took a step back. "I saved him. He loves me! I know he does! He told me." Alex's face paled a little more as her dream came back to her. "It wasn't a dream. He was here." She said, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion. Tony walked in after hearing Alex shouting. "What is going on in here?" Barton was standing away from Alex looking helpless and Alex was starting to cry. "Alex." Tony asked, unsure as to what had happened. "Did Loki leave?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him to say no. Tony sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "Yeah, he did." Alex put her head in her hands and cried harder. Tony wrapped her in his arms, hoping to comfort her but not particularly good at it. Barton quickly left the room to find Natasha who could hopefully help.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I ran out of pre-written chapters and now have to write up more chapters which is taking forever. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. The song for this chapter is Just a dream by Nelly._

Chapter 20: The Fighting never ends. I can't face the dark without you.

Loki marched silently beside his brother into the throne room of Asgard. He was not restrained in anyway but that did not ease his guilt. Odin did not even shift was they entered through the main doors and stopped before the curved stairs, leading to the throne. "So, you have returned, Loki." Odin finally spoke. His voice and expression betraying nothing. Thor bowed before he spoke. "Father, Loki-" Thor stopped as Odin raised a hand. "Loki will speak for himself." Thor nodded and stepped back away from Loki.

With a deep breath, Loki gracefully bent down on one knee with his head bowed. "though I do not deserve it, I beg ask...beg, for your forgiveness. Allfather." Odin stood slowly, one hand on his spear as he looked down upon his adopted son. "Your actions were that of a child. Heimdal has informed me of the Chitauri's role in your absence and presence on Midgard." Odin frowned a little when Loki flinched at the name of his torturers. "I will release you and forgive you of your crimes on one condition." Loki looked up in surprise. He had expected to be imprisoned for eternity or even killed.

Frigga entered the room just then and as her eyes fell on Loki, she burst into tears and went over to hug him. Loki did not rise, but hesitantly wrapped an arm around the woman he had always loved and trusted. "Frigga. I am in the middle of-" Odin was interrupted as Frigga pulled away from Loki and hit him on the side of his head. "You will never cause me to worry like that again. Do you understand?" She demanded and Loki nodded meekly at her angry tone. "Good." She replied with a smile before standing and pulling him up with her. Loki turned back to Odin, fear still flickering in his eyes. "The condition is that you are not to leave Asgard without your brother accompanying you. " Loki nodded. With a wave, Odin dismissed them. Thor went straight to the banquet hall to find the warriors three and Sif. Loki, who declined his brother's invitation to join them, wandered back to his chambers. Exhaustion coming over him, as he laid on his bed fully clothed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
